


The chosen code

by grimlock1992



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon), Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimlock1992/pseuds/grimlock1992
Summary: It all seemed to be normal in the day of chaotic but one day Chaotic got a new upgrade and with it new creatures, new friend and new threats.
Relationships: Kaz Kalinkas/Tom Majors
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. New world

A few months from the present day.

"Hows the maintenance of the transport pad coming along Hotekk?" Codemaster Crellan asked his fellow Codemasters as he looked over a monitor screen with Hotekk face along with the other Codemasters, each calling from their battledromes. He and his fellow code masters that are in chaotic for it was it's monthly shut down for maintenance, meaning chaotic is closed for the next 48 hours as the code master looked over the TLC. 

"The transport is 92.7% completed on its check-up, should be done in thirty minutes if nothing goes wrong." He replied with an annoyed tone of voice

Amzen looked toward Hotekk. "What's the matter? Still bitter to loosing to that 11-year-old?" She teased him with no ill intent. Her codemaster form looked much her drome, her mask is yellow finned surfaced with blue streaks, and underside her shoulder pads are similar to her mask. Her suit is a lot more skinner and she has a robe to make her more regal.

Hotekk gave a huff as he looked away, seemed too embarrassed to speak, the other Codemasters laughed at him before it calmed down.

"Right back to work, how food generator? No bugs or explosions Chirrul?" Crellan asked one of their youngest members.

Chirrul codemaster form is much like the others but he is smaller than the others, his mask purple with a crown of grey bladed horns, the same blades are on his shoulders and forearms. "Nothing major but have noticed the production of the food is a lot slower or even stops altogether, can't seem to find the issue as yet, need another hour to be sure." He told them.

Placing his hand on his chin, Crellan thought. 'That's the fifth time this happened in the past five maintenance day.' Turning to Chirrul. "I think it time we replace it, it's been faulty to much, Hotekk-" He turned to him. "-could you make a new one as soon you are done with the transport pad?"

"Oh sure add that the list for me to do." He replied with a sarcastic tone but he nodded. "But very well, I will have my drones work on once the transport is done."

Nodding as Crellan turns to speak. "Oron whats the stat-" He was cut off when his screen blared red with an exclamation mark across his screen as well the other codemaster screens.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Chirrul shouted, panic in his voice. then lights turned red and the announcer came online, began broadcasting.

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! Codemasters something breaking into the mainframe! I am trying to contain it but its breaking thought my firewalls!" It warned them, immediately the masters closed their current monitors and switched to the mainframe and try to find the problem before it might cause irreparable damage to Chaotic.

"What would have the capability to hack into our systems?" Imthor called as he typed and swiped the rogue programs as they try to fight it.

"Whatever it is, we have to protect Chaotic with all we got!" Tirasis called out, working as hard he can, if they could see the sweat dripping they can see he is pouring it. His mask is a more royal crown with different shades between red and yellow and blue streak in the center, his shoulder pad matches his mash but with more like shoulder guards 

They fought on for nearly half an hour but the unknown program is slowly gaining ground, the Codemasters are losing this battle. "We might have to evacuate, we cant save Chaotic!" Oron called out, panic in his voice. His mask is that three spiral converging to a single point. The choice falls under Crellan to evacuate or not. He has been watching the program and has seen it neem trying to adding something, not take away or destroy.

"Everyone stop fight it!" Crellan ordered causing the others to briefly pause before resuming with Hotekk shouting.

"What are you talking about?! If we don't stop this we will lose Chaotic!" Yelling as he fought on with others.

"I just have a feeling, so I am ordering all of you to stop and let do what it wants." Crellan ordered. The other master looked at each other before one by one they stopped leaving Hotekk fighting it along. He seemed to glare at them before. "FFFuc-fine!" He said as stopped and watch as the invading program turn from red to blue and wasn't as violent was it was as it seems to morph into more animalistic on their screen, it then nestled into the main program and become part of the system.

The masters waited for something to go wrong but...nothing happened.

"Hmph...looks your bet worked off Crellan." He said as he crosses his arms. Crellan was about to retort when the announcer spoke.

"Codemasters! A new expansion to Chaotic has been added to the southern part of the map!"

The master looked to each other before closing their monitors before running out of the respective Dromes and headed south of the island. It seemed to no be normal but between Hotekk and Chirrul Dromes lay a new path. The said masters looked to each other. 

"This is new..." Chirrul said softly, unsure what this might be.

"Well let's see where this leads then." Imthor said as he walked on head-on with the others. They soon same the end of the path but it leads them right to the edge of the floating island, with only the cloudbank.

"The path leads us to the edge of the island where we walk up to our deaths?" Amzen spoke as she scratched her head in confusion. As the master began to talk among each other, Crellan stared out the clouds, something in the back of his mind, telling him to step forward. 'go on...take the step!'

Seeming to be motionless not noticed by the others before walked forward to the edge, catching Imthor attention.

"CRELLAN NO!" He called out as he ran to reach him with the others trying to stop him.

Stepping through the veil, he disappeared from their sights. Dread filled the air as they feared they lost one of their thanks to this program. Their head downcast as Hotekk turned to head his drome to purge this program.

"My fellow Codemasters." Crellan voice called out from the clouds where he walked into. "You have to walk through it, the path keeps going." Crellan told the others, the sounds of his footsteps slowly fading, meaning he walked on. The others followed but a lot slower.

The clouds finally braking, and there before Crellan stood a new battledrome. It was sphered in the middle, a grey rim laying horizontally, supporting three large crystalline spikes on the sides of it, one on the left looked of flames and the other looked of ice, the one in the back middle is lighting, energy pouring between forming a sphere of energy with all colors. Next to it is something similar to the betadrome but it's at least twice the size and in the center are stood 4 terminals not too different from the scanners they would use.

All of them looked over the structure in awe and confusion. "This came from the program?" Oron said allowed as they walked to it. "But how is that possible?" Amzen said as they near the door to the drome.

With a hiss the door open, the master got into a stance to fight as the sounds of footsteps came from inside.

"There's someone else besides us?" Chirrul said softly. "Can't be, the transport is closed down, only we can port in." Tirasis said.

"Or maybe it the owner of the program, probably hacked in, if so I am gonna love deal with him." Hotekk said as a figure stepped out of the drome, clad in brown and cream-colored robes with a hood covering his face.

"Identify yourself!" Imthor commanded his fists ready to fight. The stranger reached for his hood to reveal himself, he has short, brown hair with a ponytail at the back and indigo eyes.

"My name is Genni and came for your help." Genni said with a smile, unknown that in the programs has sent out a worldwide program to all of the real-world players, without knowing to the code masters and the players, a new adventure begins.


	2. Welcome to chaotic

In Emerald City High, Washington, the students are currently having a free day from their work, some hang outside, some studied in the library and some are playing chaotic in the cafeteria. 

"Anyday now Major Tom." A large body student, wearing a basketball student egged on his opponent. Sitting across from him, is Major Tom or Tom Majors, black hair and blue eyes, tanned skin. Wearing a grey t-shirt with a target symbol on it and blue jeans and trainers.

"Don't be in such a rush to get beaten, battle team locked" He retorted back as he clicked his keyboard.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Both called as they began to battle, unknown they are being monitored.

-  
Twenty minutes went by, the match nearing its end.

"10 energy left, come on Maxxor." Whispered to himself as he draws the next attack card. "A Rock Wave!" He cheered as the opponent creature was destroyed.

-

In an unknown digital field, a monitor showing the two were fighting.

"You think he is one?" A voice echoed out in the digital field. It question was soon answered.

"Yes, he has the potential to be one of to save us. Send him the code."

-

Back in school.

"Nice one tom you're getting good at this." Tom turned at the mention of his name to see his best friend, Kazdan Kalinkas or Kaz for short. He has spiky red hair and brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses. Wearing a green shirt with a yellow waistcoat. Scrawny body. Tom stood up with a smile to greet him

"Hey Kaz!" Stood up to shake his hand. "Hey! ya those OverWorld strategy tips you gave me really-" He was cut off as the sound his computer going off.

"Chaotic mail?" Clicking it open and see what was it. "That's weird a bunch of letters hmm." Scratching his head in confusion, not hearing the gasp from Kaz.

"No way! Tom, it's a password! you got a password the Chaotic! dude this is it you've got the password to hook up your scanner you can transport to Chaotic and play for real right!" Kaz enthused, while playfully jabbing at Tom's chest, earning a small blush.

The rest of the classmates began to talk among themselves. some even began to laugh. Tom shifted slight, feeling embarrassed not wanted to be outed by the others or wanted Kaz to pick on, wrapping his arm around Kaz 

"Uh what an imagination huh Kaz loves imagination." Tom told others to hope to not get things worse.

"No To! enter the password into your code scanner and yo-" Kaz was cut off with Tom covering his mouth. "Don't let the secret out! See you guys later!" Closing his computer and pulling Kaz with him out of the cafeteria but not before hearing some people calling Kaz a freak.

School hours are over as students gathered their stuff, Tom and Kaz's lockers are night to each other. Kaz still going on about Chaotic. "Tom this is so major! you're gonna meet Maxxor and I'll introduce you to Blügon he's cool cuz he lives on a glacier-" Kaz chuckled, "-and when you meet my pal H'earring, where's your scanner?" Kaz asked with big eyes, excitement coursing through him.

"My scanners at home I don't carry it everywhere like some people!" Tom snapped, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Then let's haul the sooner we get there the sooner we-" grabbing his shoulder Tom cutting off. "Kaz stop listen you're my best friend." He said softly, a slight blush on his cheeks. "so I've ignored your whole tales of Perim my transport into Chaotic thing but it's getting old." He tried to explain to him softly, not to hurt his feelings.

"Tom, Chaotic is a real place you can get into the game and when you do it's incredible!" Kaz tries to describe to him.

"You're incredible go home Kaz and lay off the Chaotic fantasies for a while." Tom told as he turned to head home

"Soon as you get home enter that password I'll meet you in Chaotic, Okay? Okay?" Kaz tries to tell him as Tom walked outside to home. Sighing as he got his stuff from his locker and headed home as well.

-

Later that evening, sitting on his bed near midnight. Tom with an only slightly large light teal shirt, deep blue briefs. He leaned against the headboard as he thought of Kaz and listened to music. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of his scanner going off. Accepting the call to see Kaz on screen. 'Speaking of the devil' Tom thought with a small chuckle.

Kaz either did not notice or did not care for the chuckle. "You didn't use your password yet are you cracked?!" Kaz shouted, sending Tom off a little as he took off his headset. "Not this again Kaz listen-"

"No you listen that code is only valid today if you don't use it now you'll probably never get another one! You'll never see Perim or Maxxor or anything it's almost midnight. I know it sounds insane but you have to trust me, do it, right now before it's too late." Kaz pleaded, looking into Tom's eyes before ending the call. Looking to his bedside nightstand to see his alarm clock read 11:58, two minutes till midnight. Sighing as he stood up and want to his laptop

"Kaz...you better be right." He said to himself as he typed in the code. Upon hitting enter on his scanner, it lights up with the chaotic logo and is surrounded by an egg-shaped outline. It soon faded before leaving the screen black. "Huh?" He hits the power button but it remained black.

"What? That great now it's broken." Then went to access his chaotic account on his laptop but his deck is locked up "I can't access my deck!" Growling tom stood and went over to his window. "You're a wacko Kaz and you owe me a new scanner!" With a swing of his arm, he threw his scanner to the trash bin before turning off the light.

-

A few moments prior, upon when Tom enters the code, a copy of his mind in form of code is sent through an interdimensiona1 wormhole to an unknown place where the code reassembles itself back to himself, landing on his butt.

"Ow." Groaning as he stood up, taking in his surroundings, a chiming sound came from his left, he turned to see a girl appear in light of code before the light faded completely. The said girl turned to Tom and giggled at his appearance before walking off. Looking down over himself, he was glad that his large shirt covered his boxers. looking back up as he sees the strange place, 2000s idea of futurism. Minimalistic, perhaps, littered with teens and kids chatting, eating, or trading cards, robots floating about, some carrying trays of food and drinks.

"No way, NO WAY!" He said in disbelief, his eyes widen with each second, anxiety is rising rapidly. One of the floating bots broke off from a group and went up to him.

"Cant you to first-timers come up with anything more original than no way? It gets so boring, originality separates the champions from the chumps." The bot chastises him before it floated above him. "In any case welcome to Chaotic!"

-

"He finally arrived. Now let's see if he the right one." A voice said as he watched Tom when he arrived.

"in any case welcome to Chaotic!" The bot greeted and that when the last string snapped.

"AHHHHH!" Tom screaming on top of his lungs as he ran in fear with the bot in tow.

The digital void remained silent as they watched this.

"...Well, let's give a bit to settle in first. Weren't we all like this when we got here?" The voice admitted.

-

As Tom ran screaming, he pasted by a blonde teen and pink eyes covered by pick glasses. He has a goatee and backcombed hair. He watched as Tom continues screaming. Smirking at the fool as he thought of an idea before his scanner beeped and turned on. "You got a plan don't ya boss?" an Italian accent came from it.

"Not yet Perry, I need to see how this new meat plays." He said as he watched Tom run to the far end of the court.

-

"MajorTom, your first match is in 3 minutes. I'm afraid there is no schedule for hysterics," The bot said as followed him. Not noticing he had hidden behind a support beam. Pant as he watched the bot fly off looking for him.

"This can't be happening, it can't I must be going-" "-Crazy huh?" Turned behind him to see Kaz standing with his arms crossed, and a smug look on his face. His current attire is different from earlier, wearing a green muscle shirt, shorts cargo, and slippers.

"Good thing you were screaming so loud or I never would have found you in time." Tom sighed in relief and grabbed Kaz's hand, Kaz gave a small laugh, allowing his nerves to calm down. "I told you."

"Dude!"

"I know!"

"Dude!" 

"I know!" 

"Dude!"

"Tom you don't even say dude!" 

"I know!"

"You haven't seen anything yet come on you can't be late for your first match or you forfeit," Kaz explained as he walked. Tom looked around one last time before uttering. "Dude..." Before Kaz grabbed the hem of his shirt.

-

"Well, he looks to finally have calmed down. I hope your bet on him is correct Crellan." The voice said the void, leaving the other voice.

"I do believe so Imthor, I do so." He said as they watched Tom and Kaz heads towards the Crellan drome.

-

As they made their way on an automated side, Tom is trying to rationalize how he sees this.

"I hate tacos after 10 that's what this is bad taco dream." 

Kaz gave a small chuckle. "It's no dream Tom it's the real deal see this it's a battledrome-" Pointing to a large dome that sidewalk is directing them. "The Crellin Drome to be exact. There are seven battle Dromes to plane just like online except there's an eighth one each one's run by a code master pretty cool huh? I'll tell you more about them and of the eight one after you win your first match." Kaz told him as they came to a stop and the door to the drome opened up.

"But I don't have my cards."

"Trust me you don't need them." Kaz reassured him with a dismissive wave."

"So we're gonna play online?" Tom clarified as he looked to his scanner. 

"Not exactly." Kaz told him before pushing Tom in and with a hiss the door closed. Standing alone in the dark with a light over him, he looked around nervously.

A blare over the intercom as the room lite up and appearing in the center part of the ceiling, the icon of and the announcer of Chaotic appeared.

"Welcome to Battle Drome Crellan Tom Majors Chaotic code name MajorTom" It welcomes Tom with what it could describe as a friendly tone before a terminal appeared from the floor. "Please step forward." Walking forward as it spoke again. "Dock your scanner." 

Placing his scanner in the stand, a split second later a holographic screen appeared before him. "Sweet special effects. Hey, it's just like the online game." He noted as he gave the blue wheel a spin. seeing his creatures. "There's my deck." 

"Okay Who am I playing?" He asked himself as someone else walked from the opposite side of the drome.

"Samuel Murakami Chaotic codename SamShady, please step forward and dock your scanner." The announcer told him just like with Tom.

"first time?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Tom asked. wondering how did he know.

"The boxer shorts are a dead giveaway-" Tom looked over himself, remembering he was just laying about in bed with only a big t-shirt and his boxers, blushing at the embarrassment. "-but don't worry I'll help you out what's your tribe?" He inquired.

"Well I used mostly overworld cards and I almost always use Maxxor-" 

"-Why don't you just hand over your deck? Stop talking!" Kaz's voice called out, turning around to try to find him. "Down here on your scanner."   
He sees Kaz on his scanner as if he was facetime with him.

"Don't talk strategy with him, he's the enemy!" Kaz scolded him as Sam got to work on his end.

"So set up your final team you can't see your cards but don't blab anymore!" Kaz scolded him with a warning, making Tom snap.

"All right, all right just tell me how to work this thing will ya?" 

"Work it one just like the online Chaotic only instead of a keyboard-" Flicking through the blue wheel, he sees all the creatures individually and with thought. "That's right now this is a one-on-one battle just to get your feet wet so pick a creature."

Scrolling a few before stopping on his go-to creature "I better go with Maxxor. "

"Good choice, now Sam Shady's doing the exact same thing he's picking battlegear and mugic to one of each. Here's a tip Sam's like me he stacks his decks with underworlders." Kaz told him, making the gears in Tom's head to spin.

"If he's gonna use an underworld creature the attacks will probably be mostly fire element attacks, I'd better hook up Maxxor with an aqua shield and for mugic, just in case I need a real power boost. maybe fortissimo? That'll do it."

"Good now pick your locations if you're the attacker the location comes from your death so you want to stack it to your advantage." Kaz noted as Tom went to the next scroll and see places from the game. "I better pick overworld locations for Maxxor." He concluded as he chooses mainly cold or watery areas. The moment when choosing the tenth and final location, the announcer called out. "Lock your decks."

"Here goes nothing." Tom shrugged as he pressed the enter button, locking up the scanner.

"Battleborn locked. Field of play revealed." The screen expanded to reveal a feminine creature. a tall, fallen angel-like figure with a skin-tight leather outfit, tattered wings, and a mask covering its face. Its skin is a pale white, while its eyes and claws are red, and it is wrapped around in a long chain. Catching tom completely off guard.

"Who is that?! I never have seen her before!" 

"Will tell you later but now you're on your own my man wait till you get to the cool part."

"Wha? This isn't the cool part? Kaz? Kaz?!" The call is cut before Kaz could explain.

"MajorTom because this is your first time here you will be the attacker, spin the location randomizer." Looking to the horizontal wheel before swishing it to the side making it spin, with locations Tom choose before landing on.

"Glacier Plains."

"Yes!" Tom cheered as Sam looked annoyed.

"Now MajorTom choose your attacking creature and your target creature."

"Only got one choice Maxxor attacks um..." Pausing as he doesn't know the strange creature name.

"Ladydevimon." Sam told him as he crossed his arms with impatience.

"Ladydevimon?"

"Very well, MajorTom please touch your card." The announcer said as Tom touched the screen before it faded and the room darkened.

"Aw snap" He said softly as he sees the code floating around his hand before it enveloped him and began to change him. "Wait...Wait!" He cried out as it grew and covering more of his body, gasping in fright. On the other end. Sam chuckled at the fear and uncertainty Tom is feeling.

"Heh, newbie." He is too being surrounded by the same code. in a matter of moments, both were transformed into the creature they have chosen.

"I'm Maxxor? where the zipper? Het me out of this!" He denied as he reached around to find anything but stopped as he looked at Sam's location when he heard a feminine laugh towards ladydevimon with her arms crossed. She was at least two head taller then Maxxor. 

"This is gonna be a blast." she said smugly with a nasty smirk.

Tom as Maxxor versus San shady as ladydevimon at Glacier Plains let the battle begin." The announcer broadcast as the icon began to speed up in rotations. 

"Battle? You mean we're supposed to?" He asked as Ladydevimon popping her fingers ready to fight gulping at the thought. "Oh boy." He said as a bright light shined out and swallowed them both.

-

"Now we get to see how Tom will be in a fight." Crellan told the others.

"Being in a drome match as a creature is one thing, but him with a partner in the midst a live battle is another." Hotekk warned him as he watched the fight.

"Oh I'm sure will be just fine especially once his partner is ready." They turned to see Genni has joined them.

"Master Genni, it's not often we see you here to watch a drome match." Imthor commented as he tilted his head.

"I don't really like drome match personally but when someone was given a code for a partner without me knowing, I get interested." He explained as he watched the fight monitor.

-

With the light faded, Tom opened his eyes to see he is now in a glacier field. "Okay it finally happened I lost my mind." He exasperated he looked around before a big gust of cold air him sent shivers through his body. Tried to move forward but feels the extra weight. "I feel like I'm inside a giant mascot suit how am I supposed to-" The ground beneath gave away and sent down sliding down on the hillside before fling him off an edge into a snowbank, popping his head out. "That was embarrassing, good thing nobody saw it."

-  
Unforntaley his match is being broadcasted on one of many screens in the port court, and with those viewers, Kaz among them, groaning in embarrassment as some of the other began to laugh at the fight.

-

Genni couldn't help but give a small laugh as Hotekk facepalmed.

-

Flying overhead before firing a volley of black fireballs around Tom, some hitting him.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" She called out as she continued to fire them as Tom ran, avoiding them, trying to find cover.

"You want the full Chaotic experience right?" She asked she held a sphere of dark energy in her elongated hand.

"Well uh, things are getting a little too hot so no thanks, I like to keep things cool." Tom appealed to her as he was now cornered to the edge of the glacier.

"This is really cool!" She proclaimed as spread her arms and legs. "DARKNESS WAVE!" Unleashes a wave of countless creatures of darkness similar to bats flying toward him.

Spotting a large crack in the ice and taking the chance. Jumping down just as the attack was about to hit him, sliding down with it still following him. The crack then turned in an ice slide and shot him out just before the attack blows out the glacier. Landing safe and on his feet. 

"That was kind of cool." He grinned as he is now getting into the groove of it. Quickly spotted ladydevimon in the air again, taking a quick look and sees a cave opening. Making a run for and dodged a dark ball as he jumped inside.

Flying in before landing in the snow and began to walk, with her heels clicking the snow as she looked around for him. Tom appeared from behind an ice pillar and threw a snowball. It missed as she dodged it easily, chuckled with amusement.

-

"What's he doing? Use your mugic! Your battlegear!" Kaz asked aloud as he watches the fight with Tom running away. With all of them seeing Tom sleep and slid down a slope before all the guys wincing when Tom slammed right into a rock between the legs. 

"Oh" Kaz groaned as he covered himself as if he was feeling it.

-

Flying towards Tom with no time to recover. "Come on quit being so lame!" She called out as she went for a dive. Wincing from pain as he dodges to the side but left him cornered on edge of the glacier, with no crack to jump down and see below nothing but at least a couple miles down to jagged ice.

"Game over Tom welcome to Chaotic!" She declared as she unleashes a torrent of firey bats towards Tom.

-

In an unknown land, deep in a forest. It seemed to be normal till a sound of thunder roared, silencing the forest as a tear of the fabric of existence opened up to reveal a dark vortex and a barrage of dark spheres of light flew out and began to scatter across the four winds. Four black hands came out from it, gripped the edges of the vortex, pulling itself forward, a pair of glowing red eyes seen in the darkness.

"Prepare yourself Genni my old friend, Millenniummon is coming!"


End file.
